The Close Call
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: A devastating event throws Lucy into a tailspin, until she finds out there's been a mistake.


I.

Lucy carried Little Ricky from the kitchen to the bedroom. "Honestly, darling, look at this!" She giggled at the toddler, his face covered with oatmeal, as he looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Now, I have to give you a bath all over again. Well, we've learned that there's no bath until AFTER breakfast!"

She walked past the bed, which at this time of the morning, would usually have Ricky still sleeping in it. He'd been away for the past two weeks, on tour with some of the band in Palm Springs, but he was returning that day. His small chartered flight would be landing in a few hours and Lucy couldn't wait to see him, after communicating with him by telegram.

Lucy finished bathing Little Ricky and was putting on his clothes, getting ready for a walk to the park, when she heard Fred and Ethel running into the apartment, calling her frantically. They ran into the bedroom, startling Lucy and the baby. She picked him up, comforting him. "What is the MATTER with you two?"

Ethel was breathless and talked quickly. "Lucy, Lucy, did you hear the radio?"

"No, I've been giving the baby a bath. Why?"

Ethel was panic stricken and Fred moved in calmly. "Now, I know there's nothing to worry about…"

Lucy placed the baby in his crib slowly. "Fred, Ethel, what's going on?"

Fred was urgent. "There's been an accident. The plane that was carrying Ricky's band crashed while it was making an emergency landing…somewhere in Iowa…"

Lucy's eyes flew open in a panic and she grabbed Fred's arm. "What?!"

Fred patted her hand. "Now, Lucy, they think there are some survivors…the plane was in the middle of a landing."

"Ethel, Ethel, please stay with Little Ricky, I need to find out what's happening at the airport!"

Ethel nodded. "Ok…"

"Fred, will you come with me?"

"Sure…"

Little Ricky looked up at Ethel innocently as Lucy ran from the apartment with Fred trying to keep up with her.

II.

When Lucy and Fred arrived at Idlewild Airport, a crush of press was gathered around the terminal, trying to obtain information from the airport employees. Fred pushed through them, helping Lucy get to the front of the crowd. He got the attention of one employee. "Hey! This is Mrs. Ricky Ricardo!"

The employee looked at Lucy with wide eyes, tapping his coworker on the arm. "Ricky Ricardo's wife is here…" The coworker looked up and reached out a hand to her as the press turned their attention to her.

They yelled and flashed pictures of her. "Mrs. Ricardo, have you heard anything about your husband?"

Lucy took the employee's hand and he led her and Fred to a back office, closing the door on the press. Once in the office, the employee took a sheet of paper off the desk. "This is a list of the survivors who've been identified and brought to hospitals in Iowa. There are 9 survivors out of 18 people on the plane…."

She scanned the list desperately. "Ricky isn't here. Fred, Ricky isn't here!"

The employee tried to soothe Lucy. "Now, Mrs. Ricardo, that doesn't mean anything yet. We don't have complete information yet. These are only the identifications that we've received so far…"

Still looking at the list, Lucy started to tear up in fear. "When will you find out about him?" She looked up, her eyes determined. "Because I will go to Iowa to find out for myself, if I have to."

At that moment, another employee entered the office. He was an airport official, dressed in a uniform with several pins. "Mrs. Ricardo?"

"Yes?"

The man extended his hand. "My name is Jeffrey Morton. I'm with the Civil Aeronautics Board and I have men in the field investigating the crash site. We tried to contact you and we were told you were here."

Lucy shook his hand, but she wasn't in the mood for polite introductions. "Mr. Morton, I need to know what's happened to my husband."

Mr. Morton nodded in understanding. "We're trying to find out what's happened, Mrs. Ricardo, we're doing everything we can, as quickly as we can. So far, we haven't been able to identify him specifically. The best advice I can give you is to go home and wait. I'll be in contact with you personally."

Lucy shook her head fiercely. "I'm not leaving here until I know where Ricky is. And once I know where Ricky is, I'm going to him."

Mr. Morton folded his hands in front of him. "I can understand how you feel, but you'll be hounded by press if you stay here. And I don't know how long it will be…"

Fred touched Lucy's arm. "Lucy, maybe he's right, it'll be calmer to wait at home."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "Fred, I can't go home and just sit and wait to find out if Ricky is dead or alive!" She clasped a hand over her mouth, upset at having verbally entertained the thought that he could be dead.

The original airport employee faced Mr. Morton. "Sir, how about if we allow her to stay in the lounge? It's peaceful there, we can keep press away, and she can see out over the whole terminal…"

Lucy nodded. "Yes!"

Mr. Morton looked at her a moment. "Alright, Mrs. Ricardo, that's perfectly fine with us."

III.

Four hours later, Lucy sat in the lounge, with still no more information than she had come in with. Mr. Morton did come to see her frequently, but mostly told her they were still working. It seemed to her that they were withholding information from her, but she wanted to remain positive. Still, she had cried multiple times, thinking about all the different scenarios that could be possible.

She had sent Fred home after a while, to help Ethel with Little Ricky. The press was still present, but they were calmer now, sitting in the terminal as other flights came and went, waiting for the same update as her.

Deciding that she was hungry, and thinking that the walk to get a cup of coffee would be something to do, Lucy left the lounge and walked to a coffee stand. She stood there drinking coffee and munching on a roll when she noticed the press making a ruckus. She largely ignored them, knowing that if there was information to be had, she'd have received it first. At least, that's what Mr. Morton had assured her.

When she started to notice Mr. Morton and other airport employees crowding around the area, she started to worry and made her way over. Everyone was yelling at once, and she heard fragmented statements, things like "wrong plane" and "it wasn't them."

Then she heard a familiar voice. "We missed the first plane, all of us. We worked late, we overslept…" It was Marco. Lucy's heart skipped, and for the first time, she saw a glimmer of hope.

Mr. Morton suddenly pushed through the crowd of press. "C'mon, let him through! She's up in the-" He stopped talking when he saw Lucy, and suddenly, Ricky pushed through behind him.

"Ricky!" Lucy couldn't believe her eyes and she ran to him. Hearing her yell to Ricky, the press started furiously taking pictures as she threw her arms around his neck.

Ricky hugged her, his eyes wide at the attention from everyone. "What's the matter with everybody? We weren't on the first plane, we missed it. Lucy, din't you get my wire?"

Lucy looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "No! No, I didn't get a wire! Ricky, the plane you were supposed to be on crashed!" She started crying and hugging him tightly as he began to understand what everyone must've thought. Marco walked up next to them. "We really dodged a bullet, boss…"

Ricky looked at him, Lucy touching his cheek in disbelief that he was in front of her. "Marco, send the boys home, let's get out of this airport…and we're not having rehearsal tomorrow."

Marco nodded and turned back to talk to the band. Ricky looked at Mr. Morton. "How can I get out of here quickly and without a lot of attention?"

Mr. Morton started walking to a restricted exit. "Follow me."

Rick shook Lucy gently and took her hand. "C'mon, honey, c'mon. Let's get out of here for right now, we'll talk when we're away from the reporters."

Mr. Morton arranged for a taxi to take Ricky and Lucy home, instructing the driver to take the most direct way. The driver flicked on the radio and was on his way. The news was all over the station with reports that Ricky Ricardo and his band were safe, having taken a later plane than originally planned. Speaking about the actual victims of the crash, it was revealed that there were fewer survivors than originally thought.

Ricky put his arm around Lucy as tears filled her eyes again and she settled against his shoulder. "Hey…do you mind turnin' off the radio?" The driver glanced at him through the rearview mirror and switched off the radio.

Ricky kissed Lucy's forehead and whispered to her. "Lucy, honey, I'm alright, I'm here."

Lucy's fingers traced his jaw. "The last five hours have been a nightmare, Ricky…"

He kissed her finger as it passed over his lips. "I know, darlin'…"

IV.

When Ricky and Lucy arrived home, Fred and Ethel greeted them joyously, having heard the news that he was safe. It was then that Ethel gave Lucy the wire Ricky had sent, which arrived only ten minutes before they did.

Ricky knelt down and picked up his little son, who toddled up to him when he walked through the door. When Ethel noticed the way Lucy watched him talking to the baby, she nudged Fred and they departed to leave the family alone.

As Lucy closed the door behind them, she looked back at Ricky, playing with the baby and making him laugh. She sat beside them on the sofa and touched Ricky's hair. "Are you hungry?"

Ricky turned to her and smiled. "No." Little Ricky walked clumsily to Lucy and she picked him up, kissing him on the cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder, his eyelids becoming heavy. "Someone's tired," Ricky laughed.

Lucy nodded and she started to get up to bring him to bed. Ricky stopped her. "No, no, stay here. Give him to me." Ricky took the baby, limp but fighting sleep, and walked into the bedroom.

Lucy smiled and after a few moments, she tiptoed into the hall to watch him. Her heart melted to see him swaying to the tune of a lullaby that he sang quietly to the baby. When it was apparent that Little Ricky had fallen completely asleep, Ricky paused before placing him in the crib.

For the millionth time that day, Lucy thought to herself, she wanted to cry. She watched Ricky embrace the baby and whisper to him in Spanish. He kissed him before slowly and carefully resting him in the crib and tucking a blanket around him.

Ricky turned around before Lucy could avoid being seen and he smiled. She stood silently as he headed out of Little Ricky's little room and closed the door. He looked at her warmly.

Lucy sat slowly on the bed. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought Little Ricky would never hear you singing to him again."

Ricky crawled onto the bed and inched over to her. "I'm sorry you were scared. I should've called you instead of sendin' that wire…" Lucy's eyes widened with realization. "Yeah!" She nodded in agreement.

He laughed and put a hand on her cheek, drawing her near him. He kissed her deeply and caressed her face gently with his fingertips. Lucy moved closer to him and he wrapped her into his arms. When their kiss parted, she looked deeply into his eyes. "I was afraid that I'd never be able to kiss you or be in your arms again. It was terrible…"

"You think it's gonna be that easy to get rid of me?" Ricky chuckled.

Lucy scowled back at him. "Ricky, stop joking, I'm serious!"

He softened and caressed her arm. "I'm sorry, honey…"

"Don't you know the kind of effect that something like this has on me? You SHOULD'VE called me! I waited in that airport, thinking the WORST, hoping for them to tell me SOMETHING! Now I know it's because they weren't able to find you at all!"

"Lucy…"

"I was ready to get on a plane to Iowa and look for you MYSELF! I've been crying for you all day, and you think it's a joke!" Lucy stood up from the bed indignantly and marched into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

Ricky stifled a laugh as he fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. When she didn't come out after a few minutes, he went to the door. He knocked on it and heard silence in response. "Lucy, please, can I come in? I din't mean to make a joke out of it, I just…I know how serious it is. I know I was supposed to be on that plane. And I'm sorry for the people who were on it." He heard her moving around softly. "But I wasn't on it. I was on a different one. And now I'm home and I'm ok. And I haven't been home for two weeks and I missed you and I missed the baby…and I'm happy to see you…"

When she didn't respond or open the door, Ricky walked back to the bed and fell onto it again, kicking off his shoes and closing his eyes. He sighed, hoping that Lucy would emerge soon. He didn't hear her open the door and come out, and he didn't hear her crawl onto the bed. He didn't realize she was there until he felt the warmth of her figure slip next to him. He opened his eyes when he felt her soft lips kissing his neck. He smiled. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Lucy laughed softly. "I'm sorry I got upset with you. It's been a very hard day…"

Ricky turned onto his side and faced her, his hand resting in the curve of her waist. His heart pounded at the touch of the soft satin gown she had put on before coming out of the bathroom. His face was so close to hers, their lips grazed. "I know it was. I know you love me…"

Lucy closed her eyes as he kissed her again, his tongue circling hers slowly. He pulled her to him and she felt the beginning of his arousal against her thigh. He wrapped his hand around her breast, lowering the satin off her shoulders. She opened his shirt and ran her fingers along his skin. "I still can't believe you're really here…" She kissed his neck again, the St. Christopher medal he wore dangled against her chest. "St. Christopher," she whispered.

Ricky's hands paused when she invoked the saint. He lowered himself to her side and touched the medal, turning it over in his fingers to see the inscription "_Love, Lucy"_ on the reverse side. "He guided my travels. And you were with me all the time, too."

She gazed at him and he looked at her lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She reached down and loosened his slacks as he slipped the satin gown down off her body. He hovered over her settled between her thighs, kicking off his slacks.

Lucy bit her lip as Ricky's warm breath kissed the skin of her breasts, his teeth teasing her nipples. Her hands ran down his back as his tip gently touched her opening. He held her face with both his hands as he penetrated her deeply, causing her to gasp. "Cree usted que estoy aquí ahora? Me sientes dentro de ti?"

He thrust into her repeatedly, his skin sensitive to her hands gliding over his chest and sides. When he withdrew from her suddenly, she released a cry of frustration at the empty and incomplete feeling he left her with.

She looked at him desperately before he turned her around onto her knees, his hands cupping her breasts as he resumed his strokes within her. He whispered into her ear as she felt her climax building. "I love you. I love you, mi querida, I love you…"

Ricky groaned as his peak approached and Lucy laughed softly and breathlessly. "Shhh, Ricky! You'll wake the baby!" He buried his face into the back of her neck as he came in one strong thrust and Lucy clenched her teeth, her hands gripping fiercely at the sheets below her.

As their release faded and Ricky's erection left her, Lucy sank down to the bed, her back to Ricky as he lay next to her. The curve of his body matched hers and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her ear. "Let's take Little Ricky to the park tomorrow," he whispered.

"Alright." Lucy yawned, the exhaustion of the day's events hitting her as though they were a brick wall.

They fell asleep in the dark room, still clinging to one another.


End file.
